Lucastue400
lucastue400 (aka DugongMapping) is a friendless person who uses his time on the internet to make memes, play games, and talk to people. He likes Inklings and Octolings from the game series ''Splatoon, ''and has been brainwashed into thinking of them as gods. also dugongs best animal History Beginnings The account 'lucastue400' wasn't actually created by it's current owner. It was made by a coding club that he would attend after school. He forgot about his account completely until about November 2016 when he and his friends were on the school computers playing games on Scratch. Joining the SMC Lucastue400 came across the SMC while browsing the front page of Scratch. A project made by LatviaPotato was in the top remixing category because it was a '''How ___ are you?' '' project. After filling out the project and remixing it, he decided to take a look at some on NJ's other projects. After binge-watching his AfoE series, Lucas decided to become a mapper and join the SMC, or, at the time, the WSMA. Early days After joining the SMC, he joined RP's and got to work on his AfoA series, making 2 episodes before cancelling the series. After New Mapperdonia died, he created -WorldOfMapping-, a new mapper hub which outlived most other mapper hubs at the time and lasted longer than New Mapperdonia. He was active in the SMC before entering a phase in which, despite being active on Scratch, swayed into a semi-active phase of SMC activity. Then the 4GMW happened. 4GMW After being alerted by Skyminer that memers had declared war on the SMC, Lucas started helping out as much as he could, by being active on the RP studio and eliminating most of the memer forces. He signed the treaty to end it after the ST swooped in and deleted the RP studio (Lucas believes the ST was notified after he got into an argument with User, then User said something about restarting the Holocaust, which Lucas reported. He didn't actually expect the ST to do anything, but the studio got deleted and User banned). After 4GMW After 4GMW, Lucas created r/ScratchMapping, a subreddit dedicated to the SMC that was originally quite popular, but is now dead. He was then banned from Scratch for a reason he still finds unclear. After the ST finally responded to him after 2 months, his interest in Scratch was gone. When he came back, he was alerted again, this time to the apparent dissoval of the SMC. He tried to stop the SMC's demise but failed. Seeking information about what happened in the leadup to this event, he joined the SMC Discord server. Present day Lucas is now an active member of the SMC Discord and is working on a new AfoA series with a new story. He founded Mapperkommuniti Prime alongside Mopscrub. Relations Friends * Enjania - godish * Skyminer - is memey italian food * Qweio (i can't spell) lik- Put me in Mapper Wars * c0untryballs - DR AUS * SM - australia gang * Cyphercat - australia and nz gang * deet0109 - cursed * Mop - k * Finn - kinda * Kokomo - yes Neutral * Sponge - was friend but made fun of my friends section on this page * Luigi - idk * nemo - there was no reason to leave * voj - please stop being cringy * ontario - i don't like him at all, but i wouldn't consider him a main enemy * notfork - also not a fork gang Enemies * Gaumont - just no * Memers - get nuked * Finn - kinda * Kermu - kys Trivia * He has never attacked anyone in an RP (excluding official SMC RPs) * He has been a manager on 3 different front page featured studios * He originally hated 3.0, but has since gotten used to it RANDOM DISCORD SCREENGRABS THAT ARE COOL also his demotion in the discord server was unjust Category:Century Mappers Category:Mappers Category:Australian Mappers